The present invention is related to a device for adjusting discharge manner and flow amount of a fluid, and more particularly to a switch of a straight sprinkling gun or a sprinkling gun provided with a brush at discharging end.
A conventional straight sprinkling gun substantially is composed of a tube body, a sprinkling head disposed at one end of the tube body and a switch valve disposed at the other end of the tube body. When a user uses the sprinkling gun to sprinkle, the user holds the straight sprinkling gun with both hands. When adjusting the water amount to reach a necessary sprinkling strength, the user must pause sprinkling and one hand of the user must leave the holding section and move to the switch valve for clockwise or counterclockwise rotating the same. Then, the hand is moved back to the holding section to proceed with the sprinkling. This is inconvenient to the user.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 8, during sprinkling, sometimes it is necessary to use a detergent such as a soap water to help in cleaning. Accordingly, the middle section of the tube body A is provided with a chamber B reciprocally surrounding the tube body A. A detergent adding hole C is formed on the chamber B and equipped with an openable cover. The tube body A is further formed with a communicating hole A1, whereby after the chamber B is moved, the chamber B is communicated with or not communicated with the tube body A. In use, the soap water is added from the detergent adding hole C into the chamber B and then the detergent adding hole C is closed. The switch valve is opened and the water flows through the tube body A and discharges from the sprinkling head. (At this time, the chamber B is not communicated with the tube body A.) When soap water is needed, the chamber B is moved to communicate with the tube body A, whereby the soap water is mixed with the clean water and conducted and discharged.
According to the above arrangement, the consumption of the soap water is determined by the amount of the water flow. In the case that it is not desired to consume soap water too fast, the user must pause sprinkling to adjust the switch valve and then proceed with the sprinkling. This is also quite inconvenient to the user.
In the above sprinkling gun structure, the soap water selection switch and the water amount controlling switch are separately disposed so that it is inconvenient for a user in adjustment.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a switch of a straight sprinkling gun, in which the water amount is conveniently and real-time controlled without affecting sprinkling operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above switch of the straight sprinkling gun which has a design meeting human configuration for convenient operation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above switch of the straight sprinkling gun in which by one action, whether the soap water is conducted and discharged and the consumption speed of the soap water are real-time and conveniently controlled. A user can on one hand sprinkle and on the other hand conduct the soap water without affecting the sprinkling and cleaning operation.
According to the above objects, the switch of straight sprinkling gun of the present invention includes an outer sleeve, a middle sleeve, a central tube, a detergent chamber, a main flow tube and a flow damper unit.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: